


Locking Horns

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Malfoy Family Feels, So fluffy it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Who is the soft parent?Loosely followsHebridean Black.





	Locking Horns

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Deny.

Alerted by a mother’s sixth sense, Narcissa snatched the flying dragon from the air seconds before it would have crashed into her head. “Not _again_ ,” she growled.  
  
“With reflexes like that, you should’ve been a Quidditch player, my dear,” Lucius drawled behind her, amused by his wife’s predicament. She had been attacked by their son’s current favorite toy several times in the past few minutes.  
  
“Don’t you start, Lucius!” Turning to face him, she squeezed the plush dragon angrily as she said, “Draco thinks it’s hilarious to set his toy on me. I’ve a mind to take it off him.”  
  


* * *

 

  
Her husband shook his head. “Isn’t that a little harsh? He’s just a boy, Narcissa.” Lucius moved to embrace his wife, then cheekily grabbed the stuffed Hebridean Black from her hands.  
  
“Lucius!”  
  
“I’ll tell him to bother the house-elves instead,” he said, smirking at her annoyed expression. “You know they won’t complain, hell, they’ll probably love being chased by a fire-breathing dragon.” He summoned Dobby and told him to take the toy to Master Draco.  
  
Narcissa laughed in spite of herself. “Everyone thinks _I_ am the soft parent, but _you_ are the one who can’t deny Draco anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
